


The Roommate Situation

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "You had a one-night stand with my best friend, but we end up talking the morning after and going on an afternoon date."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



Stiles woke to a mouth that tasted like ass and someone’s hair tickling his thigh. It took him a minute to gather the will to open his eyes; the room he was in was dark, but he still had a groggy kind of headache that seemed to thread through to his stomach, reminding him that he’d maybe had one too many drinks the night before.

The bedroom was small, slightly cluttered, and unfamiliar. Flat light split through the cracks in the blinds and the clock on the nightstand told him it was barely past six in the morning. In his sleep, he’d managed to take up most of the top half of the bed, a pillow mashed under his face and another tucked like a stuffed animal in the crook of his arm; the sheets pooled just beneath his navel and when he shifted, he heard a quiet groan and the hair tickled further up – high up enough to make him twitch away with a little snort of laughter. 

A few quiet, sleepy minutes ticked by before Stiles felt a hand curl around his thigh and a body move up, and a second later, Danny’s face appeared from beneath the blanket, hair a mess and expression soft and sleepy. His lips ghosted into a smile.

“Morning,” he murmured, voice hoarse. 

Stiles leaned up on his elbows to see him better. “Morning.”

“It’s early.”

Stiles nodded.

“We had sex.” Danny paused, then scrunched up his nose slightly. “I’m hungover.”

“A good night was had by all?” Stiles offered.

Danny grinned. “Yeah,” he agreed, then pressed his face against Stiles’ thigh. “Sleep.”

Stiles was tempted to, but now he was more with it, his bladder was definitely waving a little white flag, plus he’d planned to spend the day finishing a paper. He really hadn’t intended to drink so much last night.

“Can’t,” he yawned. “Paper. Bathroom. Coffee. Work. Maybe not in that order.”

Danny groaned, wriggling up enough to kiss Stiles’ hip. “Stay.”

He almost caved, but his phone alarm went off a second later, reminding him again about deadlines. Danny groaned even louder, covering his ears, and Stiles laughed as he reached over to switch it off. He eased out from underneath Danny and swung his legs over the side of the bed, flinching when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. 

He twisted around to kiss Danny’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”

He looked mostly gone already, but one eye did crack open a little. “See you at work?” Stiles nodded and the eye closed again. “Cool. Later, Stiles.”

“Later, Danny.”

They’d both known – and had agreed on before falling into bed – that this would be a one night stand. Stiles _liked_ Danny. They both worked at the library; Danny was a good friend and they got on surprisingly well despite their different personalities. But neither of them were looking to date the other, or really liked each other in the kind of way to explore a relationship, so Stiles didn’t feel guilty as he stood and searched Danny’s room for his boxers. He eventually found them hanging haphazardly from the ceiling light and stretched up on his toes to yank them down and pull them on. He took a sweeping glance around the room and decided peeing was a more pressing matter than trying to find where his clothes had been thrown last night.

He found the bathroom, doing his business in the dark and flushing before he gathered his senses enough to flick on the light. The brightness made him squint as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. He took in his reflection as he pumped soap into his palm; he was pale, hair disheveled, and the bags under his eyes definitely showed how tired he felt. There were a couple of lovebites on his neck and scratches on his chest from when Danny had rode him; Stiles rubbed at them before yawning and shuffling back out to the hall. The smell of pancakes made him pause before heading towards the kitchen, more concerned with his grumbling stomach than with finding clothes.

Jackson looked way too awake for so early in the morning. He was already dressed in jeans and a tank top, his feet bare and Stiles spent too long just looking at his toes. He’d never seen Jackson dressed so casually before. His hair wasn’t even styled, but instead slightly damp still from a shower. He flipped a pancake onto a plate and poured more batter into the pan before looking over his shoulder.

“You cool with facon?”

Stiles blinked. “Huh?”

Jackson pointed his spatula at a packet on the counter. “Fake bacon. I’m vegetarian and Danny doesn’t eat bacon, so. Fake bacon okay?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Jackson nodded and moved away from the stove long enough to grab the coffee pot and pour a mug full. He stirred in sugar and creamer and handed it to Stiles.

Just as he liked his coffee. Huh.

“…thanks.”

Jackson turned back to the stove and Stiles slowly sat down at the table, curling his fingers around the warm mug. 

Stiles had first known Jackson as The Asshole from Debate. He’d spent maybe two minutes checking the guy a few rows down out before the guy had opened his mouth and _that_ was ruined. Mostly.

It wasn’t even that their viewpoints differed; they agreed on most things. It was just that Jackson was arrogant and just as argumentative as Stiles. He was smart and he knew it, and they spent too much time arguing and winding each other up. Jackson just had this look, this _I’m right so you might as well just admit it you pitiful loser_ kind of smirk that always, _always_ infuriated Stiles and pissed him off almost as much as his stubborn attraction to Jackson did.

It wasn’t until he’d started working with Danny that he’d started to know Jackson as Danny’s Roommate and Danny’s Best Friend. It was hard to equate the Jackson he knew with the Jackson from Danny’s stories, but then, he hadn’t exactly hung out with Jackson outside of class. Despite being friends with Danny, he very rarely saw Jackson at the same time, which was maybe why seeing Jackson with his guard down was so surreal.

Stiles had already finished half of his coffee when Jackson set a plate down in front of him. 

“Thanks.” Stiles offered a smile and cut into his pancakes. “How come you’re up so early?”

“I work out in the mornings.”

Stiles tried to imagine getting up before 6am to work out and shuddered. “I prefer to run in the evenings.”

Jackson’s mouth curved into a smile. “I know.” When Stiles raised his eyebrows, Jackson’s cheeks actually went a little pink as he explained, “Sometimes when I can’t focus I go for a run. I’ve seen you at the park. It’s kind of hard to miss someone in yellow lycra tripping over their own shoelaces.”

Stiles tried to be offended, but couldn’t stop his grin. “I’m not a good runner, but it’s a hell of a lot cheaper than the gym.”

“There are other ways to exercise.”

Stiles didn’t even try to stop his smirk this time. “Oh, I know.”

“That’s – that’s not what I meant.” Jackson’s tone was exasperated, but his eyes were sparkling, his smile surprisingly warm. “I can show you some workouts later if you want.”

“Are you trying to score a date with my one night stand?”

Stiles jumped slightly at Danny’s voice, looking up as he pushed away from the kitchen doorway. Jackson didn’t answer the question, which kind of made Stiles’ stomach feel fluttery, so he answered instead.

“Is that weird?”

Danny shrugged, stealing a piece of bacon from Jackson’s plate and biting into it. “Not to me. You two would probably be good together, actually.”

Stiles couldn’t help but snort. “Really?”

“Yeah, you’re a lot similar.”

“Fuck you.” Jackson grumbled, but there was no real heat in it, and his gaze was on Stiles. It was enough to make Stiles feel bold.

“I’m not working out on our first date. Not in the way you’re thinking, anyway.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You’re not as funny as you seem to think you are, you know.”

He batted his eyelashes. “But you’ll still take me out for coffee later, right?”

“I’ll pick you up after your shift.”

Stiles grinned and Danny snorted, stealing another piece of bacon.

“Have fun kids.”

He ruffled their hair and headed back into his room, and as his door closed, Jackson’s hand found Stiles’ under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
